Misa Amane
Ten artykuł jest w edycji i ktoś właśnie zrobił sobie przerwę. Aby zapobiec konfliktom edycji, poczekaj, aż ten szablon zniknie ze strony. W razie wątpliwości skontaktuj się z administratorem lub z użytkownikiem o nicku RavenZuza. Misa Amane (弥 海砂, Amane Misa) była początkującą modelką i zwolenniczką Kiry. Po pewnym czasie sama zostaje drugim Kirą. Jest gotowa oddać życie za Lighta. Wygląd left|thumb|Oczy Misy Misa jest blondynką, o dość szczupłej budowie ciała. Jej fryzura to długie, rozpuszczone włosy, z grzywką i dwoma kucykami po obu stronach głowy, chociaż czasem ma je całkiem rozpuszczone. W mandze jej oczy są jasnobrązowe, jednak kilkakrotnie pokazane są jako zielone. W Anime zmieniają kolor i raz są brązowe, raz błękitne. Po zamianie jej oczu, na Oczy Shinigami, widać czasem czerwony blask w jej spojrzeniu. Jej ubrania są albo w stylu nowocześnie rockowym, albo w stylu Gotyckiej Lolity. Często są czarne, przeważnie nosi spódniczki i nadkolanówki, top i skórzaną kurtkę. Często nosi wizerunek krzyża, chociaż w anime zastąpiony jest on przeważnie symbolem Fleur-de-lis. Osobowość Misa jest bardzo towarzyska i otwarta, co ułatwia jej pracę modelki, aktorki i piosenkarki. Jest dość popularna. Przyciąga do siebie tłumy. Często jest ukazana jako nadpobudliwa i impulsywna, to jednak ukazuje nam też swoją inteligencję, zwłaszcza gdy udaje jej się odkryć tożsamość Lighta jako Kiry i gdy opracowuje plan mający na celu ujawnienie Kyosuke Higuchiego. Ogólnie jest miła, jednak potrafi być okrutna, zwłaszcza gdy mówi, że prawdopodobnie zabije każdą dziewczynę, która zbliży się do Lighta, mimo że to ma być część jego planu. Jest o Lighta chorobliwie zazdrosna. Jednocześnie jest naiwna, daje sobą łatwo manipulować. Zazwyczaj jest wesoła. Wygląda jakby cieszyła się życiem, jednak psychicznie cierpi. Prześladuje ją widok jej rodziców, zamordowanych tuż przed jej oczami. Nie jest jasne, jak bardzo ta trauma wpłynęła na Misę psychicznie, ale w filmach Rem ujawnia, że Misa przeszła głęboką depresję natychmiast po tym, jak odkryła, że morderca został uniewinniony. Gdy zabójca został zabity przez Kirę, Misa postanowiła mu podziękować. Cel ten stanowi jej paliwo do działania, jako drugi Kira. Po spotkaniu z Lightem jej działania są również motywowane miłością. thumb|150px|Misa przesłuchiwana przez [[L Lawliet|L'a]] Light Yagami jest ważną postacią w życiu Misy. Dziewczyna zawsze stara się spełnić wolę Yagamiego, aby sprawić mu tym radość. Często deklaruje swoją miłość do niego. Jest mu zupełnie poświęcona, co widać gdy odmawia pocałunku na planie filmowym, bo jest z Lightem. Po stracie wspomnień związanych z notesem stara się nawet złapać Kirę dla Lighta, mimo iż nadal była mu wdzięczna za zabicie zabójcy jej rodziców. Również w chwili, gdy zyskała Oczy Shinigami, to zrobiła to dla Lighta i to dwukrotnie. Jednocześnie jest mu wierna do tego stopnia, że nawet przesłuchiwanie i przetrzymywanie przez L'a nie zdołało sprawić, że wydałaby Kirę. Jego humory znosi cierpliwie, bez słowa skargi. Misa zazwyczaj odnosi się do siebie w trzeciej osobie. Woła na siebie "Misa-Misa". Historia Kilka lat przed główną fabułą Death Note'a rodzina Misy została zamordowana w trakcie odkrycia próby rabunku w swoim domu. Dziewczyna była wtedy w domu i stała się świadkiem wydarzenia. Gdy morderca został aresztowany, Misą zawładnęła żądza zemsty. Gorąco pragnęła, aby morderca zapłacił za swoje czyny, jednak postępowanie sądowe trwało długo, a biegli sądowy stwierdzili, że został niesłusznie oskarżony. Później morderca został zabity przez Kirę, co zaowocowało tym, że Misa została jego gorącą zwolenniczką. thumb|Misa zaatakowana przez fanatycznego prześladowcę Na krótko przed rozpoczęciem przez Misę pracy modelki, dziewczyna spotkała obsesyjnego prześladowcę, uzbrojonego w nóż. Wyznał on Misie, że ją kocha, ale ona odrzuciła go. Zdesperowany, dochodzi do wniosku, że "skoro on nie może jej mieć, to nikt nie może", po czym próbuje ją zabić. Shinigami Jealous, który obserwował Misę już od pewnego czasu i przy tym zakochał się w niej, wpisał imię napastnika w swoim notesie. Sprawiło to, że prześladowca Misy zmarł na atak serca, Misie się nic nie stało, zaś Jealous zmarł, gdyż Shinigami ma odbierać życie, a nie je chronić. Zmienił się w pył, a jego Death Note zabrała Rem. Widząc poświęcenie Jealousa, Rem postanowiła oddać jego notes Misie. Gdy to uczyniła, zobowiązała się do pozostania przy dziewczynie. Chcąc odnaleźć Lighta, Misa wykonała zamiany oczu z Rem, przez co straciła połowę swojego życia. Fabuła Ciekawostki * Jej dzwonek telefonu w anime to "Alumina" zespołu Nightmare, która to piosenka jest również pierwszym endingiem Death Note. * W mandze, data śmierci Misy przypada na dzień 14 lutego, czyli w dzień Walentynek. * Chociaż Obata powiedział, że imię Misy pochodzi od japońskiego "Kuromisa" (W wolnym tłumaczeniu "Czarna Masa"), Misa faktycznie jest japońskim, żeńskim imieniem. Natomiast nazwisko "Amane" oznacza "Brzmienie niebios". * Ōba i Obata stwierdzili, że zamaskowana kobieta, która pojawia się na ostatnich stronach rozdziału "Koniec" (ostatni rozdział mangi Death Note) nie jest Misą, ale "przypadkową zwolenniczką" Kiry. * W mandze częstym elementem stroju był krzyż, jednak w anime zostało to zmienione na symbol Fleur de lis. Symboliką krzyża jest cierpienie, rozpacz i śmierć, a Fleur de lis, czyli popularnej lilijki, to niewinność. * Po Logo-pl.png Misa and Light by EdwardA94-1-.png dczas wydarzeń związanych z Notatnikiem Śmierci, czas życia Misy ulegał wielokrotnej zmianie. Pierwotna data śmierci uległa zmianie, kiedy dziewczyna zostaje uratowana przez Jealousa; Bóg Śmierci ratuje ją, przez co przekazuje czas swojego życia uratowanej śmiertelniczce. Później, dziewczyna zawarła pakt z Rem i otrzymała od niej oczy Boga Śmierci. Wówczas jej życie zostało skrócone o połowę. Później, Misa zawarła kolejny pakt z Ryukiem, pozostawiając sobie 1/4 czasu życia, który miała po uratowaniu przez Jealousa. W momencie śmierci Rem, czas życia Boga Śmierci faktycznie przeszedł na Misę, zgodnie z zasadami obowiązującymi posiadacza Notatnika i Boga Śmieci. Ostatecznie, Misa ginie w wieku 27 lat. Cytaty Motywy thumb|right|230 px|Motyw B thumb|left|230px|Motyw A Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Ludzie z Oczyma Shinigami Kategoria:Posiadacze Death Note Kategoria:Kira